StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Kaldir Missions
Arriving at Kaldir Adjutant: A broodmother named Nafash took her brood to the frozen moon of Kaldir. Recent reports indicates a protoss presence there. Adjutant: There is a high likelihood that Nafash is fighting the protoss for the control of Kaldir. Her brood is believed to contain highly evolved, dangerous zerg organisms. Kaldir: Izsha: Nafash, a broodmother, took part of the Swarm to the frozen moon Kaldir, where she is fighting a protoss expedition. Izsha: Nafash's brood had many highly evolved creatures. To reunite the Swarm, you will need those adaptations. If travelling to Kaldir straight from Umoja Kerrigan is devastated by the news of Raynor's death. She vows to make Arcturus Mengsk pay for his crimes, but first she must rally the Swarm, beginning with Nafash's brood... If arriving from Char General Warfield is dead, and his army has scattered. Now that Kerrigan has retaken Char, she travels to Kaldir in hopes of discovering new adaptations from Nafash's brood. If arriving from Zerus Kerrigan has conquered Zerus and seized the power of the primal zerg. She now travels to the frozen moon of Kaldir to bring Nafash's brood back into the fold. Leviathan Conversation with Izsha *'Kerrigan': Tell me about this Leviathan *'Izsha': It is the organism from which you command the swarm and this is its nerve center *'Kerrigan: '''And it can take me to any world i wish? *'Izsha': Of course, my queen. But our numbers are few. *'Izsha:' Before conquering other worlds, you may wish to reclaim your forces here on Kaldir *'Kerrigan: Leave the strategy to me. Now what else can I do on this Leviathan? *'''Izsha: '''You can evolve and upgrade your swarm in the Evolution Pit *'''Izsha: The creature Abathur can help you Nerve Center Nafash's Hatchery *'Izsha': The scouts report that Nafash set up a hive on this plain, but abandoned it shortly after. *'Kerrigan': She moved off into those ice valleys. That must be where the protoss are. ''Conversation with Zagara'' *'Zagara': You have said you wish revenge on the leader of the terrans. But there are no terrans on this moon. *'Kerrigan': Nafash's brood had valuable adaptations. I need them to strengthen the Swarm so that I can take down Mengsk. *'Zagara': Surely my brood alone could defeat his forces? Terrans are weak. *'Kerrigan': Isn't that what you thought about me? Evolution Pit *'Abathur': Swarm suffering on this moon. *'Kerrigan': I thought you'd made my zerg stronger than this. (If the Zerus mission hasn't been played) *'Abathur': Kaldir as cold as deep space. Other than leviathan, no reason to specialize Swarm for such cold. (If the Zerus mission has been played) *'Abathur': Kaldir as cold as deep space. Other than leviathan and mutalisks, no reason to specialize Swarm for such cold *'Kerrigan': Is that an excuse? *'Abathur:' Wasteful to spin unnecessary adaptations. Complexity bad. *'Abathur': Not needed before. Needed now. Will look for local fauna. Essence useful for Swarm adaptation. *'Kerrigan': Do it. Harvest of Screams Before Mission *'Izsha': Nafash moved her brood into these ice valleys to fight the protoss. *'Izsha': It is unknown if she will join you willingly. The Mission *'Kerrigan:' This moon has pockets of intense cold called flash freezes torms. One such storm is approaching. *'Izsha:' It will push temperatures down so fast that almost all thermal energy will be lost. *'Izsha:' The storm will pass quickly, but while it is here, your troops will be frozen in place. *'Kerrigan:' I can sense indigenous creatures nearby. Their matriarchs have powerful essence strong enough to help us adapt to this cold. *'Kerrigan': I have to find an ursadon matriarch and get her essence. *'Izsha': This Zerg is feral. It is not under the control of any higher entity. *'Kerrigan': Another feral roach. Something is very wrong. *'Izsha': The flash freeze is near. *'Kerrigan': I just have to find an ursadon matriarch. *'Izsha': The flash freeze has arrived. Your troops are frozen. *'Abathur': These ursadon, led by matriarch, strong essence. *'Abathur': Once local essence assimilated, Swarm will resist flash freeze. *'Izsha': Flash freeze storm is fading. *'Abathur': Essence assimilated. swarm resistant to flash freeze. *'Kerrigan': Excellent. And now i can sense Nafash's hive cluster nearby... *'Abathur': Injured roaches able to burrow. Regain health. *'Kerrigan': Nafash's brood. The protoss must have wiped them out. I'll awaken this hive cluster for the Swarm. *'Izsha':The protoss sensed the awakening! They are aware of our presence! (If the Zerus missions haven't been played) *'Expedition Leader': The Queen of Blades! What has happened to you? Frail and human! (If the Zerus missions have been played) *'Expedition Leader': The Queen of Blades! Without your Swarm it was foolish to venture so far from your main hive! *'Kerrigan': Protoss. I wonder when you'd show yourselves. *'Expedition Leader': We must inform Shakuras!. They will send the Golden Armada. Then we'll destroy you! *'Kerrigan:' Izsha, tell me the protoss are out of range of Shakuras. *'Izsha:' They are, my Queen. However, the protoss have psi-link spires that can amplify their psionic communication. *'Kerrigan': Then we destroy those spires before the protoss can activate them. *'Abathur': Additional matriarch essence nearby. If collected, Swarm can become more efficient in flash freeze. *'Kerrigan': I do like an efficient Swarm. If i have a chance, I will hunt down some matriarch. *'Expedition Leader': Brave protoss, slow her down! Take the fight to her! *'Izsha': Protoss approaching the hive cluster!' ' *'Izsha': Flash freeze approaching! The protoss will be vulnerable until it passes! *'Kerrigan': The protoss are defenseless! Attack now! *'Izsha': Flash freeze ending. We should retreat until the next storm hit. *'Izsha': Flash freeze storm approaching soon! *'Izsha': Flash freeze storm has arrived! *'Kerrigan': Press our advantage! Destroy the protoss! *'Izsha': The flash freeze is ending. *'Expedition Leader': The Golden Armada will be your end! *'Izsha': Flash freeze will be here soon. *'Izsha': A flash freeze storm has hit. *'Kerrigan': The protoss are defenseless! Attack now! *'Izsha': Flash freeze now ending. *'Izsha': Flash freeze coming in soon. *'Izsha': Flash freeze! *'Izsha': Flash freeze is passing. *'Kerrigan': One down. *'Expedition Leader': Even if you destroy our spires, we will get word to shakuras! *'Abathur': Matriarch essence useful. Visibility during flash freeze increased. *'Izsha': Flash freeze coming in soon! *'Izsha': Flash freeze is here! *'Kerrigan': Nafash! I didn't have much hope of finding you alive at this point. The protoss will pay many times over. *'Abathur': Matriarch essence assimilated. Swarm perfectly adapted to fight in flash freeze storms. *'Izsha': Flash freeze storm is fading. *'Expedition Leader': Time grows short, Kerrigan! The Golden Armada will come for you! *'Expedition Leader': Even if you kill every protoss on this planet, the firstborn will destroy you! *'Expedition Leader': The Golden Armada will be your end! *'Kerrigan': One more left. *'Expedition Leader': It's no use, Kerrigan! Shakuras will destroy you! *'Izsha': In a few moments, there will be a flash freeze. *'Izsha': The flash freeze storm are getting shorter. It will harder to take advantage of the storm. (When approaching the large protoss forces bases) *'Izsha': We should wait for a flash freeze before attacking this large protoss forces. *'Izsha': We should wait for a flash freeze before attacking this heavily fortified location. *'Izsha': The protoss forces are now frozen. *'Expedition Leader': The spires has fallen! Retreat! *'Izsha': The Protoss Expedition will be unable to contact shakuras. *'Kerrigan': Now they have to deal with us. After Mission Nafash's brood lives within the Swarm, and the psi-link spires have fallen. The protoss expedition must now resort to a more desperate means of calling for aid. Shoot the Messenger Intro *'Izsha': We captured a prisoner in the wastes and subdued her, my queen. She says she is a researcher. *'Kerrigan': I didn't order you to take prisoners. *'Izsha': Abathur requested it. He wants to dissect her. *'Kerrigan': What's the point? He won't be able to use protoss genetic material. *'Izsha': He likes to try. :Kerrigan thinks it over. *'Kerrigan': Actually, keep her alive for now. I might find a use for her. Before Mission *'Izsha': The protoss still seek to warn Shakuras of our presence. They are preparing to send shuttles through their warp network to Shakuras! The Mission *'Izsha': The protoss are preparing shuttles for launch. *'Kerrigan': A warp conduit. I sense million of protoss minds on the other side... Shakuras! If a single shuttle passes through they can alert Shakuras to our presence. *'Izsha': Should we destroy it then? *'Kerrigan': No. They will detect that. Our only choice is to stop their shuttle from reaching the conduit. *'Kerrigan': Nafash's hydralisks! Abathur, assimilate their essence into the Swarm. *'Abathur': Hydralisk reconstituted. Can morph from larva. *'Kerrigan': I need more hydralisks to destroy these shuttles. *'Izsha': My queen, the protoss have launched a shuttle. It is en route to a warp conduit. *'Kerrigan': Not if I have anything to say about it. We will bring down that shuttle! *'Expedition Leader': Engage the hive directly! Our shuttles must break through! *'Kerrigan': You will never leave this ball of ice! *'Izsha': My queen, the protoss are gathering biological samples and storing them in these stasis chambers *'Kerrigan': We'll destroy these chambers, and take the biomass if we can. *'Izsha': The protoss have launched another shuttle. This one is accompanied by a fighter scout. *'Expedition Leader': You cannot stop us all, Kerrigan! *'Kerrigan': This hive cluster now belong to the Swarm. *'Izsha': The protoss are mobilizing an assault on our hive cluster. *'Abathur': Large quantities of biomass. Good to have. Can use to improve Swarm. *'Izsha': The protoss have launched another shuttle. It is bearing toward an unknown conduit. *'Kerrigan': They're bringing more warp conduit online. I sense two more activating. *'Kerrigan': Another chamber destroyed. What were the protoss doing with all this biomass? *'Kerrigan': The protoss are launching two sets of shuttles. Tenacious bastards. *'Kerrigan': That's is the last stasis chamber. *'Abathur': Will examine biomass. Consume. Improve Swarm. *'Izsha': The protoss have launched more shuttles. *'Expedition Leader': One shuttle through the conduit, and you will feel the might of Golden Armada! *'Kerrigan': The protoss have launched three shuttles at once! They're bearing towards the same conduit. *'Izsha': The protoss have launched a mothership. *'Kerrigan': They must be using it to cloak shuttles. *'Kerrigan': All forces, defend the central conduit! Tear their ships from the sky! *'Kerrigan': That's the last, The warp conduit are useless to them now. *'Izsha': You done it, my queen. The protoss threat is removed. *'Kerrigan': Nothing is done until they are all dead. After Mission The Swarm has torn the expedition's shuttles from the sky. Unwilling to give in, the protoss have launched an interstellar ship from the dark side of the frozen moon. *'Izsha': I feel my queen's hatred, burning like a star. But there is something underneath it... I do not understand. *'Kerrigan': It's pain, Izsha. Sometimes even my hatred can't shield me from... memories. *'Izsha': Of an enemy who damaged you? *'Kerrigan': Memories of better times. Of a friend... Now lost. Enemy Within Before Mission *'Izsha': The protoss have launched a shuttle from the dark side of Kaldir. We are still able to sense its presence but time is running short. *'Kerrigan': One of your ships escaped. *'Lasarra': Then you need only await the Golden Armada. Your death will be swift. (If the Zerus missions Have Not Been Played) *'Kerrigan': I'm sorry. (If the Zerus missions Have Been Played) *'Kerrigan': I take no pleasure in this. *'Lasarra': For what? Slaughtering my people? *'Kerrigan': For what I must do to you. *'Kerrigan': Your friend on that ship can sense you. They know you left one behind. *'Lasarra': No... *'Kerrigan': But they can't warp you to their ship, because I'm blocking them. *'Lasarra': No, no! *'Kerrigan': But if I drop the veil... *'Lasarra': Do not warp me in, Templar! Do not- *'Izsha': You let the other protoss take her? *'Kerrigan': She will be their death. The Mission *'Lasarra': The Templar must be warned... *'Kerrigan': Now. *'Kerrigan': Listen carefully. This ship contains many dangers. Follow my commands and hide in the shadows. You will consume and grow. Infest this ship and kill every last protoss on board. *'Kerrigan': Now go, and spawn your brood. *'Zealot': What was that noise? *'Kerrigan': Alright, he gone. Consume your host and move on. *'Kerrigan': A sentry! Hide in the steam vents until it passes. *'Sentry': Creep detected. Priority One: Established. All other priorities rescinded. Patrolling. *'Kerrigan': There's no way around those zealots. Invade the ursadon and crush them. *'Zealot': The zerg have infested the ursadon! *'Kerrigan': So the protoss think they have a few infested animals... *'Kerrigan': The time has come for you to grow into a broodmother. *'Kerrigan': Stop here. This area is safe from prying eyes. Evolve. Grow. *'Kerrigan': You are Niadra. This is your purpose: spawn a brood and destroy the protoss. Kill them all. *'Niadra': I live to serve. *'Niadra': Kill these creatures. I can consume their biomass and use it to grow our brood. *'Expedition Leader': The zerg have infiltrated our vessel. Warriors, destroy them! *'Niadra': Tear down their defeneses! Nothing stops the Swarm! *'Niadra': This vent is our only way forward! Go! *'Niadra': There! That structure powers the shield. *'Niadra': The shield no longer blocks my path. Let us move forward. *'Niadra': A strong energy emanates from this part of the ship. What is its purpose? *'Niadra': The energy... It is overwhelming. *'Kerrigan': You found their warp drive! Destroy it and this vessel will never reach Shakuras! *'Niadra': The shield is down! I'll destroy the warp drive myself! *'Protoss Vessel': Warning. A warp drive breach has occurred. Evacuate immediately. *'Expedition Leader': Contain them! The zerg must not reach the stasis chambers! *'Niadra': You will not hold back the Swarm! *'Niadra': The explosion have stopped. *'Kerrigan': Wait, there is disturbance in the chamber ahead. *'Kerrigan': It's time to evolve, and expand your control over your brood, Niadra. *'Expedition Leader': Exterminated the specimens! Do not allow the zerg to consume them! *'Niadra': Kill their warriors! I must have their biomass! *'Kerrigan': You must evolve, grow stronger. The final battle approaches. *'Niadra': Do not let them kill the ursadon! *'Niadra': This ursadon is mine. Come beast, we have protoss to destroy. *'Kerrigan': The protoss are fortifying the bridge. Prepare your forces. *'Expedition Leader': The ship has taken us as far as we can! Prepare the escape pods! *'Kerrigan': Destroy the pods before they launch! The protoss must not reach Shakuras! *'Niadra': They prepare more escape pods! Destroy them! Destroy the pods before the protoss escape! *'Niadra': We are running out of time. Destroy the escape pods now! *'Expedition Leader': We will never be defeated. We give our lives to the Khala. *'Niadra': Yes... you will *'Niadra': The protoss are no more, my queen. *'Niadra': My queen, can you hear me? *'Niadra': We are alone. *'Niadra': The Queen of Blades has given us one purpose: to destroy the protoss. We will be prepared... We will serve again. After Mission The interstellar ship drifts lifelessly through the stars. The Swarm is safe from the Golden Armada of Shakuras, for now. *'Kerrigan': There's no turning back now. *'Izsha': I do not understand. *'Kerrigan': The protoss will never forgive what I've done here. If my becoming human again eased their fears... well, I've given them new reasons to be afraid. But I'm not going to wait for them to come after me. I'll strike first. ko:군단의 심장 대화집/칼디르 임무 Category:Quotations Category:Articles needing cleanup